This invention is in the field of client-server computer systems and the use of business rules to trigger informational events and update events as a result of the application of those rules.
The field of client server computing has grown tremendously in the past few years. In an enterprise environment many separate computer systems may contain many different electronic databases. These islands of data can cause a serious communication problem when a database changes. These changes may require that one or more people are informed, or a different database be corrected to reflect the new information. The present software tools available to the average user are very complicated to use. In many cases extensive programming experience may be required to do something as simple as linking two disparate databases together so that when one changes the other reflects that change. This invention simplifies the process of communicating when a database changes. The preferred embodiment of this invention also allows business rules to be applied to the database change. Both the type of information sent and even where that information may go can be determined by comparing the data that changed to a predetermined parameter. The outcome of that comparison then can determine the business rule that is to be applied to the changed data.